


their skin in craters, like the moon

by harrysmiles



Series: bright lights, crooked teeth [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...кто-то сказал: «поражение дает цель, победа же ничему не учит»; Крис не помнит, чья это мысль, но согласен с ней на все сто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	their skin in craters, like the moon

**Author's Note:**

> название: lorde - team.  
> триггер: упоминание травм и крови.

Они никогда не говорят об этом (они вообще нечасто говорят друг с другом, только слушают, тренируются и дышат).

Лишь однажды Крис спросил: «Как колени?», и Себастиан нахмурился и дернул плечом: «Стабильно». «Стабильно не дают жить», услышал Крис, и дальше – только звуки отскока мячей, вдохи и выдохи, негромкие ругательства.

О травмах незачем говорить: они напоминают о себе сами, поднимают головы внутри их тел, как змеи; позже снова сворачиваются клубками вокруг позвонков и коленных чашечек, вокруг запястий и лодыжек.

Травмы мешают, но одновременно помогают не сбиться с дороги, вспомнить, что осторожность необходима. (Защита для лодыжек перед матчами для Эванса едва ли не важнее разминки и количества запасных ракеток.)

 

Их общие тренировки – способ согласовать графики, выявить ошибки, просто встряхнуться: работа в одиночку полезна, но, когда они встречаются на тренировочных нью-йоркских кортах, все меняется.

На них смотрят; зрители есть всегда, были всегда, как только Стэну исполнилось тринадцать, Эвансу – четырнадцать. Многообещающие подростки – подростки ли? – совсем дети.

 

Сейчас, когда ему двадцать семь, Крис думает, что в тринадцать был бесстрашным и наивным: горящие глаза, крепко сжимающие ракетку пальцы, растрескавшиеся губы и вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, вырезки из спортивных журналов на стенах комнаты – все как полагается, как пишется в автобиографиях спортсменов: с детства был влюблен в теннис, мечтал победить на Уимблдоне, первую ракетку подарили родители.

У них с Себастианом совершенно разные истории, и он больше не чувствует себя виноватым за это, научился не тратить силы на бессмысленное сочувствие: в нем больше нет смысла. В двенадцать лет Себастиан с матерью переехал в Нью-Йорк из Европы, много хмурился и почти не знал английского, забавно коверкал слова и бил по мячу с такой силой и точностью, что Крис невольно застывал на своей стороне корта, любуясь и не понимая этого.

Что до Эванса – его называют счастливчиком, сколько он себя помнит: родился в тренерской семье, пробиться в мир большого спорта – легче легкого (никто не знал о проблемах в семье Криса, о разводе родителей, о том, что отец дал слово никогда не посещать его матчи); в вопросе здоровья Крису тоже, согласно общественному мнению, везло: простенькая операция на спине и потянутая лодыжка, «и это к двадцати семи годам», – говорят вокруг, «чертов везунчик».

 

«Не слушай их», говорит ему тренер десять лет и тридцать с лишним турниров Большого Шлема назад. Он не объясняет, как, и Крис не спрашивает. Ему семнадцать, и его намного больше интересует перспектива стать профессионалом и Себастиан, застывший на своей стороне корта.

 

Себастиан кажется сложным, закрытым и даже угрюмым, пока тренируется и играет; они оба кажутся такими, ведут себя на корте закрыто, потому что так проще настроиться, найти игру. На эту тему шутит пресса, которую никто не читает.

 

Они приезжают на US Open, первый турнир Большого Шлема для них обоих, и жеребьевка проходит, пока они тренируются, – на соседних кортах, не глядя друг на друга. Они встретятся в финале, если пройдут всех соперников, Крис видит это, едва тренер показывает ему распечатку турнирной сетки; молча кивает, гадая, о чем сейчас думает Себастиан.

Крис отгоняет мысли, не касающиеся исключительно его, потому что это его первый крупный турнир, и быть эгоистом здесь – единственно правильная тактика. Он раздражается, неправильно закрепив защиту на правой лодыжке, наклоняется исправить. На трибунах шумят, хотя это только тренировка; шум мешает, но от него никуда не скрыться.

Он тренируется один, под наблюдением тренера, (Себастиана не хватает, но он слышит его (или чувствует); думать об этом нельзя, и Крис сосредотачивается на хватке собственных рук, на пружинистости ног, на линиях, расчерчивающих корт. Вся его жизнь в этих линиях, в мячах и ракетке, в его собственных руках и ногах.

 

В первом круге Крис легко обыгрывает французского спортсмена; тот старше его на два года и выше по рейтингу, победа обжигает Крису легкие и он улыбается, – но это только начало.

Себастиан тоже выигрывает; они не видятся, готовясь к следующим играм, случайно сталкиваются в раздевалке перед тренировкой, Крис говорит: «Удачи», Стэн кивает.

 

Их соперничество постепенно зреет и разрастается, распространяется, как дым от пожара или слухи. Выступай они за разные страны, было бы проще, думает Эванс, позже понимает, что это не имеет значения.

Вокруг думают, что они дружат, и это действительно так, если судить по их словам и совместным тренировкам; однако они становятся старше, и говорить друг о друге все сложнее. «Мне нравится тренироваться с Крисом, мы оба привыкли к этому с детства», сказал как-то Себастиан в интервью, устало и почти безразлично, акцент делал его тон мягче.

 

Их матчи в четвертьфинале начинаются одновременно, они играют на соседних кортах; в раздевалке нет никого, кроме них; Крис не смотрит на Стэна, зашнуровывая кроссовки. Себастиан стоит перед зеркалом, перевязывает повязку на лоб, удерживающую волосы, снова и снова, оглядывается на Криса, секунду думает и просит: «Поможешь?».

Крис подходит (Себастиан снова отворачивается к зеркалу), аккуратно берется за края повязки, затягивает их, ждет, когда Стэн поморщится или закатит глаза («аккуратнее, Эванс»), но он этого не делает, только проверяет, надежно ли держится повязка.

«Спасибо», говорит он, глядя на Криса в зеркало и тут же опуская глаза, в последний раз проверяя форму. Крис не отвечает.

 

Они прорываются сквозь четвертьфиналы, и возможная встреча становится все реальнее, о ней начинают писать, начинают гадать: произойдет ли? выдержат или нет? – а в середине полуфинального матча Себастиан снимается из-за травмы колена. Он совершенно точно не плачет, покидая корт с поднятой головой, но это – шок, осознание ударит его позже; Крис не знает, что скажет, если они столкнутся в отеле, – он слишком юн и это его первый турнир, он еще не умеет правильно сочувствовать соперникам.

Но это Себастиан, он знает его со своих двенадцати, – знает, что ему не нужно сочувствовать, и просто подходит ближе, видя его на солнечной стороне балкона, опоясывающего этажи их отеля. Стэн не оглядывается на него, и они просто смотрят вперед, на виднеющиеся (отовсюду) корты.

«Мне страшно», говорит Себастиан часом или несколькими минутами позже, и Крису кажется, что он забыл, что говорит не с психологом и не с тренером, – или ему все равно. Он не говорит больше ничего, но Крис слышит: «что, если это конец», «что, если мое тело предаст меня раньше, чем я буду к этому готов?».

«Это только начало», говорит он, и тут же жалеет о сказанном; у его слов двойное значение (начало пути? начало конца?), но Себастиан только вздыхает, глядя на корты.

Он уезжает на следующее утро, не попрощавшись, и Крис не чувствует ничего, не видя его в столовой на завтраке, потому что думать об этом эгоистично, и потому, что вечером он играет финальный матч.

 

Крис выигрывает в финале, падает на корт, едва его соперник ошибается в последний раз; они сыграли четыре сета, и Крис выиграл три, дотягивать до пятого не входило в его планы; ему только двадцать, и это его первый Шлем, и он еще не умеет не бросать ракетку и не кричать в небо, выигрывая.

Он знает, что самое тяжелое после победы – не ледяные ванны и не пресс-конференции, но опустошение. Он готов к нему, но оно накрывает раньше, чем он ожидал, почти застает врасплох.

Себастиан не шлет ему никаких поздравлений; он и не должен, Крис сомневается, может ли Стэн сейчас думать о теннисе без боли и тревожных мыслей. У них обоих впереди период восстановления (он даже не сомневается, что оно пройдет хорошо).

 

Они взрослеют, и снова встречаются на каждом турнире, добираются друг до друга, упорно и неумолимо, сражаются свирепо, как будто в последний раз.

Проблема с коленями у Себастиана, как оказалось, врожденная, дело в коленной чашечке, и избавиться от травмы не получится, возможно только заглушать ее, не давать ей поднимать голову; Крис прочел об этом где-то, или ему рассказали, с Себастианом они говорили об этом только однажды.

Это было через полгода после их первого US Open, выигранного Крисом, они встретились на каком-то мероприятии, оба выглядели отдохнувшими и готовыми биться дальше, Себастиан был немного бледнее, чем обычно, его акцент словно усилился за период передышки. Он сказал: «Поздравляю» и «Я смотрел финал, правда, позже», и выражение его глаз говорит обо всем, что значат его слова, – не зависть, только грусть: «меня там не было».

(Может быть, на том мероприятии они выпили немного больше, чем им полагалось, может быть, Себастиан смотрел на Криса дольше, и на его лбу не было повязки, которую надо было помочь поправить, может быть, они говорили больше, искреннее и резче, чем обычно, может быть, в глазах Себастиана застыло отчаяние, может быть, Крис поцеловал его позже, где-то в темном коридоре или на пустынной парковке; может быть, они оба решили об этом не помнить.)

 

Их жизнь состоит из тревоги и беспокойств, ожесточенной борьбы, побед и опустошения после, проигрышей и болезненного восстановления. «Снова чертово запястье», «что, если придется сняться с Австралии?», «потеряю в рейтинге и кто знает, удастся ли подняться», – все это на первый взгляд кажется жалобами, но это их жизнь, а еще – тренировки, тренировки, тренировки; самолеты, корты, взлеты и падения.

 

Лодыжка подводит Криса в полуфинале Уимблдона, когда ему двадцать пять, и он больше чем когда-либо готов сражаться за титул; единственная мысль, бьющая в висок, пока он ждет врача, взяв медицинский тайм-аут: «почему сейчас?».

Он не представляет, как это – перестать бороться сейчас, сняться с соревнований и уехать домой, за океан, и неизвестно, что дальше, возможно, операция, – но Себастиан смотрит на него с другой стороны корта, разминается в ожидании, слишком старательно и отрешенно.

Крис принимает решение продолжить матч, выигрывает сет, но в следующем лодыжка загорается такой болью, что он едва может опереться на ногу; он делает знак, что не может продолжать, победа засчитывается Себастиану; тот крепко обнял Криса над сеткой, прижал ему к щеке ладонь, мозолистую и мокрую; Эванс уткнулся ему в плечо, так они стояли несколько минут, Стэн бормотал ему что-то, сбиваясь на румынский.

 

В конце концов лодыжка заживает без операции; Крис начинает носить защиту и свыкается с вечной ролью везунчика.

 

Себастиан пишет ему где-то между чемпионатом Мадрида и Ролан Гаррос: «это только начало», и Крис почти слышит его голос, акцент, разделяющий слова на слоги, твердую «r» и мягкие интонации. Он не отвечает.

 

Следующий сезон (Эвансу двадцать шесть), дарит ему победу в Мельбурне и Париже и операцию на спине. Он исчезает на восемь месяцев, берет перерыв, возвращается к следующему Australia Open, добирается до четвертьфинала, проигрывает.

 

Их жизнь не измеряется встречами на корте, но они происходят слишком часто, чаще, чем можно было ожидать. Их встречам на харде, на грунте и на траве ведется счет, Крис ведет на харде, Себастиан – на грунте, потому что это – его стихия.

 

Травмы в теннисе неизбежны, «без них не обойтись», выдал однажды Стэн, и кто-то бы принял слова за шутку, если бы не его лицо; их обоих травмы закалили больше, чем победы в финалах Больших Шлемов; кто-то сказал: «поражение дает цель, победа же ничему не учит»; Крис не помнит, чья это мысль, но согласен с ней на все сто.

 

(Он разбивает соперников в пух и прах, разбивает и Себастиана, не давая воли мыслям, одержимо скалится в ответ на рев трибун, а после воет и грызет ребра ладоней на массажном столе, но это слышат только врачи и тренер. (Себастиан делает то же самое, он знает.))

 

Их продолжают спрашивать, дружат ли они, общаются ли, празднуют ли вместе Рождество; Себастиан рассказывает о совместных тренировках, Крис говорит: «Мы дружим», добавляет: «Отдельно от тенниса».

Они действительно по-прежнему тренируются вместе, доводят себя до изнеможения, пока кто-то один не скажет: «Хватит с нас на сегодня» (ни один из них никогда не произносит этой фразы, они вообще не говорят, просто делают знак, что тренировке конец).

Себастиан режет костяшки пальцев о струны ракетки, слишком часто; он перебинтовывает пальцы перед каждой тренировкой и каждым матчем, но за время игры пластыри успевают отойти, сбиться. Кровь капает на корт, пока он готовится отразить подачу Криса, и тот не выдерживает, после тренировки подходит и предлагает: «Дай взглянуть на руки», Себастиан смотрит на него несколько секунд, словно решаясь, и кивает.

Крис аккуратно перебинтовывает ему пальцы (они оба молчат, Себастиан не шипит и не дергается, хотя ему неприятно, царапины глубокие и еще не зажили); Крис думает, предполагает ли такое дружба, отдельная от тенниса.

 

Первое, что он видит, выходя на Центральный корт Уимблдона после разминки, это лицо Себастиана на другой стороне, и выражение его глаз подстегивает сильнее любых мотиваторов. (Он не задумывается, о чем думает в эту секунду Стэн.)

 

Возможно, они знают друг друга наизусть, возможно, не знают друг о друге ничего, кроме возраста, количества травм и выигранных трофеев; возможно, один из них разобьет другого, выиграв, возможно, выдохнутся оба.

Возможно, Себастиан подошел к Крису в раздевалке и протянул ему повязку для волос или пластырь для пальцев; возможно, он сделал вид, что его не существует.


End file.
